Every Part of Me
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Love can cause great pain to everyone involved, but Kagome would risk it to keep Inuyasha with her. Would Inuyasha do the same? AU Rated M


Every Part of Me

Summary: Love can cause great pain to everyone involved. But Kagome would risk it to keep Inuyasha with her. Would Inuyasha do the same? AU Rated M

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope to hell this is the last time I ever hurt."<em>

_-Nothing Left Here to Burn by Lovers & Liars_

"Inuyasha?"

"In here, babe," Inuyasha called nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. The model opened the door to the room, dressed only in a short, white, satin robe, revealing long, creamy legs. Her long, ink-black hair was barely frizzled with the nap she took until she realized he wasn't joining her in bed yet.

She flicked a light switch, watching in amusement when the half-demon hissed and rubbed at his eyes. "Why do you find the need to be in the dark?"

He shrugged and stood, stretching his muscles and felt several pops. "My lamp gives me enough light, Kikyou," he sighed, closing his laptop but not all the way. Just in case.

Kikyou frowned a bit at the computer but looked back up at his face, "Come to bed soon, okay, love?"

Inuyasha nodded, watching Kikyou leave before opening his laptop again, revealing the instant-messages that he shared with a friend of his. His eyes narrowed at the latest message she sent.

_StrangeMiko711: I'm tired. Goodnight Inu. See u in 2 days._

His heart lurched in his chest as he tried to reply back before she logged out.

_StrangeMiko711 has logged off_

Inuyasha cursed quietly as he shut off the computer and plopped back into his chair with a heavy sigh. His hands scrubbed his face of weariness as he took in what 'See u in 2 days' meant. He'd have to see her again.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!"<p>

His golden eyes betrayed his emotions as Kagome jumped on him. Her scent hit him and nearly made him fall to his knees. Gods, he missed her so much. He embraced her tightly until she couldn't breathe. Her lithe, soft body pressed tight against his just like he had always dreamed years before.

"It's been so long," Kagome pulled away from him with a bright smile. For the life of him, he couldn't release her just yet, keeping his hands clutching her arms. She didn't mind. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he said softly as strangers kept walking past them. They didn't know how precious this moment was. How his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Her grin widened and her brown eyes teared up as she hugged him more gently. "I missed you so much, Yasha," she murmured against his jacket. "I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you."

He brought his hands up to hold her again but froze when he caught the silver gleam of his ring on his left hand. Guilt slammed in his chest and he frowned deeply, hiding it in her hair. "I... I missed you too..."

* * *

><p>The look on her face was depressingly blank as she caught his left hand. "You're married..." she mumbled as her thumb traced over the silver band.<p>

"Yeah..." he sighed and took his hand away. But if he knew she was coming back, he would have... He shook his head in denial. He had a beautiful woman as his wife now. It was time to let go of the past. "What do you expect, Kagome? I never thought you'd come back. It's been ten years!"

Kagome winced. "B-But..."

"Feelings don't last forever," he bit out, "I wasn't about to spend my whole life waiting."

Her brown eyes turned glassy. "Y-You're right..." she cleared her throat and looked away, "We need to move on..." she sighed heavily, "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

His heart lurched and he grabbed her hand. His mind drew a blank and the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "We can still be friends, right?"

She looked surprised as she stared up at him. "I-I..." she shook her head slowly as her free hand drifted up to his heart. It was a long moment before she finally looked at him again. "Yes... I'd like that..."

* * *

><p>Kagome pressed her cheek against his chest, her kiss-swollen lips in a sullen pout. Her gaze fixated on her fist in front of her face as she curled next to the warm body. This was so wrong, but wrong never felt so right.<p>

"We can't keep doing this."

She closed her eyes.

"Kagome... I can't do this."

Guilt ate at her and her fist tightened. She lifted her head to lock with darkened gold orbs. He was suffering right beside her with regret and remorse. But she would rather give a limb than not be by his side. Selfishly, she pressed her lips hard against his. He would always respond, but she wished that he would push her away, _make_ her stop believing that they would have a chance to finally be together. But he couldn't. Just as much as she couldn't walk away from him.

How did it end up like this? She only followed her heart and was lured into his bed. A simple game that would soon lead to everybody's demise if they were caught.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed as claws lightly caressed her sensitive skin, "Once more..." she whispered as her hand cupped his cheek. _Love me before I have to lie again_.

"Last time," Inuyasha murmured with emotion as he trailed soft kisses down her neck. She was his drug. His euphoria. But he could never call her _his_ in another's presence. But _here_, alone with her, he could pretend and create a whole new world where he could call her his wife.

Catching a nipple in his mouth, he sucked like a newborn, taking pleasure as her breathing deepened, her nails digging themselves in his scalp as she breathed his name and held him to her heart.

He groaned when she rubbed his ears. "Kagome," he growled as he attacked her other breast, making her gasp when his fang accidentally pierced skin. He licked the blood away in a silent apology before kissing up to her lips.

Kagome writhed under him as the pads of his fingers skimmed across her heated flesh.

Inuyasha's lust-darkened orbs drank her in; the woman that could destroy everything he had now. If the circumstances ended up at least slightly different on his part, they wouldn't have to hide from the world. He knew he wounded her much more than she did him. He was killing her slowly. _I love you. I love you so much, Kagome._ He would never say those words, no matter what. That time had passed long ago.

Kagome kissed him softly as he entered her slowly. She could feel his muscles trembling under her fingers as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to _feel._ Everything else faded as she felt his love smother her. Her hips lifted to meet his as her moans echoed in his room. His hot breath brushed over her face as he kept up the sensual pace. He didn't have to say anything to her, not when it was written everywhere, creating a fragile net as she fell over the edge. His feelings for her was what kept her alive. It was also what pained her.

Her heart was unbearably heavy, tears were pricking her eyes. _Last time..._ She couldn't live without him. Maybe it was her fault. If she had pushed herself away earlier, it would have been more easier to part. Now she's bringing Inuyasha down with her.

Her trembling lips were forming words but she couldn't see his face. "I love you, Inuyasha." She was crying but she refused to acknowledge her tears. "I love you so much," she whispered.

He didn't say anything- he couldn't. Instead, he rested his head on her breast. He refused to acknowledge his tears. The one thing he loved most was dying._ And this is goodbye_, he decided as he pushed himself up.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry, Inuyasha<em>

_I just can't control my feelings for you. You have a wife that loves you._

_I don't belong with you._

_I love you. Goodbye._

* * *

><p>Four simple text messages. And he ignored them all.<p>

"Damn it..." Inuyasha whispered fervently. His pale face was being painted crimson as he held her tighter. Tears ran in rivulets down his cheeks as he stared down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Sleeping... that's what he wanted to believe...

Sunlight peeked through the curtains that blew gently with the soft wind outside, shedding light on the grim scene.

"I love you, Kagome," he replied too late, "I love you so much."

There was only silence that met him. With the faint ambulance sirens coming closer.

* * *

><p>There was many people attending. Some of whom he had no clue to what their relationship was. Though, he wasn't really surprised. She was kind to <em>everyone<em> who deserved or needed it.

All around him, he could hear the sorrowful, wistful voices of how 'wonderful' and 'happy' they were in her presence. They spoke of how her future might have turned out if her death never happened. All of them were sending glares at him as if he ended her himself.

Maybe he did...

"It'll be alright, Inuyasha," a soft voice whispered next to him and he looked into warm brown eyes before she embraced him lightly, "It was her choice. You couldn't have stopped it."

Yeah, just like he couldn't stop the divorce that was coming after this.

_It's my fault_, he thought guiltily as he raised his gaze to the closed casket. _I'm so sorry. I should have said it earlier. I love you, Kagome._

"_I've given you every part of me,_

_There's nothing left here to burn..."_

* * *

><p>AN: As it is, this story started _months_ ago and I never deemed it finished until today. It feels unfinished but I was working backwards in this story so if I continued, this story would start with them being infants so... *shrugs *. The huge time skips were intentional and I'm planning on making another chapter to explain everything in depth some time later.

The title and centered italics are some lyrics to "Nothing Left Here to Burn" by Lovers and Liars (Very good song :D)

My first angst-y story!

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
